Congratulations! It WAS a boy!
by Laura and Amber
Summary: You can't tell if a cramp is worse than a kick in nuts because no one has ever experienced both...until now. Rated T for teenager stuff. I'm skimming on Phinbella. A side-story from Sequels and Hammers to the Grindstone. WARNING: BOYS READ AT OWN RISK!
1. Chapter 1

Three years after meeting with his father, thirteen year-old Phineas Flynn was working in the backyard on another Summer's afternoon. Mr and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher were gone for the week to an antique's convention leaving 20 year-old, grown up Ferb in charge. Ferb, however, agreed to letting Candace have domestic conquest while he and Phineas worked steadily at their projects outside. Phineas' girlfriend, Isabella, then came into the yard with Buford and Baljeet following behind.

"Hey Phineas! Whatcha dooin?", she asked, cute as ever.

"Oh hey Isabella! You guys are just in time! Ferb and I were watching a movie the other night, right? It was a mix of all your stereotypical monsters in one, slightly comical adventure. Y'know, vampires, werewolves, Frankenstein creature, and that sorta stuff? Well then Ferb and I came up with the idea of making a machine that could transform you INTO those sorts of things and everything else if you wanna! Won't develop the mind-set of course, but you could turn into a were-wolf at the full moon or hide from the sun as a vampire. Want in?"

"Duh!", Isabella smiled, picking up a screwdriver.

"Well it's not like we have much lives. What the heck?", Buford joked, pitching in.

As everyone worked, Perry walked by through the yard then, rolling his eyes as he heard Candace blather on about his fur shedding on the carpet.

"'Blah blah blah blah blah.'", Perry mimicked as he pulled out his hat. "Ferb, were you sure it was a good idea to let CANDACE rule the house?"

Ferb smiled and gave a nod.

"You're crazy. Anyway Phineas, I'm off to punch your dad in the face.", he said casually.

"Tell him I said hi!", Phineas smiled. "Oh and Perry?"

"I'll let him know the coast is clear tomorrow.", Perry nodded before getting into the tree and disappearing.

One day, every month, the cameras would be replaced in the yard. One day, every month, Perry would take them down and continue to fool Monogram how the secret was blown. Three years at it and everyone was used to this routine though no adult was any wiser. Heinz, in the meantime, reserved being evil. He would build inators, pretending to blow up City Hall, but he didn't really do anything that desired a conquer to rule over anything. When he wanted to see Phineas, he would sneak off, saying he was going somewhere such as to the grocery store or to the park for ideas. Once out of the camera infested area, he would visit. Even during the holidays, excuses were made for them to quietly and discreetly get together and have their own personal fun.

But as things progressed with Phineas and everyone, the machine was halfway through being built when Ferb paused to look over the blueprints. After seeing what part everyone else was doing, something caught him. He looked at the prints, looked at Phineas, then back at the prints. He looked back up again, his eyebrows furled together in confusion when it suddenly came true in his mind.

"P-Phineas-!", he started to say when the machine suddenly began to act up.

Sparks flew, it shook and the ground quaked as well. As everyone else backed up, Phineas was slower, wondering what was wrong. Suddenly there was a bright flash and everyone shut their eyes tightly to avoid being blinded.

When the light died down, they looked again and gasped in shock. Phineas finally felt his arms lower from his face and looked around. Everyone was safe, though they seemed surprised. Ferb was looking the most surprised, and actually somewhat scared by his ghostly white face as he stared at Phineas. For a while, Phineas was confused about this. Was there something on his face? They looked like he was turned into a zombie.

"Ph...Phineas?", Isabella asked, turning slightly green as she stared at him.

"Yes?", he asked, nearly choking on his own voice when he heard it.

It was much higher. It was softer too. It certainly wasn't his. He ran a finger through his hair, wondering how that happened when he noticed something else. His hair was much longer than before. Finally daring himself to, Phineas looked down at his body.

"AAH!", Phineas screamed as he saw it was for a she.

Everyone had to cover their ears in literal pain as Phineas' new pitch reached past Candace's.

"WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED?", she asked wildly as she looked about her friends. "I'm a-a-a GIRL! Did the machine do this? Oh my gosh I'm a girl! Wh-what's Mom and Dad going to say when they see me like this, Ferb? What's MY dad going to say?"

"I'm not sure, but as I was about to say, you turned up the voltage to high. It over-powered the machine and made you a girl, apparently.", Ferb said, backing as Phineas stepped closer when she talked.

Phineas wanted to double check to ensure this was PHINEAS' body but doing so, she quickly pulled her hands away, knowing good and well not to really touch lower than the collar bone. Her clothes even changed. From the yellow and orange striped t-shirt with blue jeans, she was now wearing a yellow and orange-striped blouse with a blue denim skirt. Even the tennis shoes were now something girlier looking with the hearts sewn into it.

"Um... Phineas?", Isabella asked, just now noticing something far too embarrassing for any girl to say in public.

Phineas looked up, curious why she was blushing when Isabella placed a hand below her own collar bone. Looking again, Phineas quickly blushed just as fast and covered her chest. Her shirt may have changed into a girl's shirt but there wasn't anything underneath to change into girl's clothing as well.

"I-I think I might have something for you.", Isabella said, coming over and pulling Phineas out of the yard with her.

At Isabella's bedroom, Phineas sat on the bed as Izzy rummaged through her dressers. The shirt was taken off but Phineas kept covered with her arms as she waited. They have been dating for three years and not once was there a more embarrassing and awkward situation than then. And try being accidentally locked into a tiny closet together and later on discovered after Phineas had tripped on top of Isabella after trying to rearrange themselves into a more comfortable position.

'I had a feeling this sorta position would be happening by the time we were older and had been married, but I never thought I'd have to be like this!', Phineas groaned in her mind as she waited patiently.

Finally she was properly dressed and they returned to the backyard. But as the boys were already working on the machine to turn Phineas back into a boy, Candace called to the yard for Dinner and time was finally noticed.

"Shoot.. It IS dinner time.", Buford remarked.

"Guess we will just have to work on this tomorrow.", Baljeet shrugged.

"Guess so...", Phineas sighed.

"Sorry Phineas.", Isabella said. "At least it'll only last till tomorrow."

"Yeah. Later, Isabella."

"Later.", she leaned forward to kiss her boyfriend but they both suddenly remembered the situation.

After a moment of confusion, they settled for a hug and went their ways. Phineas and Ferb walked back inside at the same time as Perry stepped through the pet door at the front. Perry took one look at Phineas and instantly knew what had happened.

"KRRRRRR!", the platypus exclaimed, jumping back. "'Phineas? What happened?'"

"Oh! Th-there you are Perry!", the girl tried to offer a weak smile but Perry had finally regained a bit of his senses.

"Wh-what-?", he stammered but was interrupted by Candace.

"Come on you guys! Dinner's gonna get-", the young woman stopped as she saw the trio, her eyes resting chiefly on the odd-one out.

"...N-now Candace! I know what you're thinking!", Phineas began frantically.

"I KNEW IT!", she suddenly exclaimed with a manically mischievous smile, pointing at her sister. "I KNEW you two would get into trouble! HA! What? Did the invention disappear? Is it finally gone? WHOO! FINALLY! A boy will FINALLY understand what us GIRLS have to go through! And when Dad gets here tomorrow you are SOOO busted! HA! Two birds at once! This is awesome!"

"The invention didn't disappear.", Ferb said, cutting in to the other's victory dance. "We're going to change Phineas back tomorrow. Maybe Mr. Doofenshmirtz won't mind helping us."

"Hopefully it would be BEFORE Dad gets here...", Phineas inputted. "I don't know about you two but I'm like, DIEING to get back to normal."

"NO!", Candace's smile fell. "No you GOTTA be a girl! At least for a little while longer! Phineas! You know how girls and boys are always fighting and the girl finally says, 'you just don't get it'? YOU can help bridge that gap! You'd be a hero! Do you know how LONG girls have been waiting for someone to finally help make boys understand?"

"NO he won't!", Ferb said scowling at her. "Candace! I am NOT going to just sit back and let Phineas be used like that! I NEED a brother. I had to put up with you for the last 8 years. I'm NOT gonna put up with TWO of you! AGAIN."

The sudden action surprised everyone but Candace was quick to retort.

"JUST for tomorrow! It's not gonna be FOREVER! DUH.", Candace rolled her eyes. "Just let Phineas get busted at least!"

"Candace. I'M the eldest. You're under MY rules till Mom and Dad, MY dad, get back!", Ferb said.

"Uh y-yeah. I don't exactly wanna be a girl for very long. I don't even wanna THINK about using the bathroom.", Phineas shuddered.

"But-!"

"NO.", Ferb was determined.

"But-!"

"NO!", Perry insisted. "I'M the greater authority here!"

"But-!"

"Candace..", Phineas interrupted.

Candace looked over and saw her little sister pouting. Tears were welding up in her large blue eyes as she innocently gazed up back at her.

"Can we please not argue this?", she asked softly and cutely.

There's hardly anything that works better on 18 year-old girls than something that's drop-dead cute. Kittens are perfect examples of such things and that's what Phineas was being to her. An endearing little red bundle of fur. Unable to fight it, Candace pouted and agreed. They sat down to their dinner, got ready for bed, and went to sleep. Perry agreed to staying with Ferb for the night, trying to be polite for Phineas' sake. It took Phineas a while as she tossed and turned in her bed. Her stomach ached painfully since after dinner and after finally twisting her legs tightly around one another, she found comfort and fell asleep.

* * *

_BWA HA HA HA HA HA! For the boys who DARED to read this, raise your hand if you understand Ferb's point of view. For the girls who read this, raise your hand if you agree with Candace's point of view. For those who might ask, yes. Ferb is now a bit taller than Candace who's about Linda's height.  
_

_ Boys who are persistent on reading, be fairly warned. This next chapter is going to get pretty blushy.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day wasn't all that smoother. It started with something wet and squishy as Phineas rose to a wake. She squirmed a bit, trying to understand what it was. It was right between her legs.

'Did I drink too much water?', she wondered.

She sat up, got dressed, and looked back at the bed, wondering if there was a wet spot. Perry suddenly woke up as he was flung off while Ferb suddenly bolted upright in his bed as Phineas screamed.

"What?! What's wrong?!", the boy asked in shock.

"I'M BLEEDING!", Phineas said, her face turning white.

Ferb looked over in fear and saw the red spot stained into the sheets. Candace quickly joined them and when told what was happening, paused for a moment. Very slowly a wide, malicious grin creeped across the older sister. Snickers began to escape then chuckles. Then giggles and it quickly evolved into a loud fit of laughter. Candace backed up to a wall for support, pointing a finger at Phineas and laughing hysterically.

"OH-! MY-! GOSH-! YOU-! IDIOTS!", she gasped between laughs.

"What?! What it's not funny!", Phineas said, tears quickly coming to her eyes. "I'm scared to death!"

"Phineas! You're on your period!", Candace finally said when she forced herself to calm down.

Ferb's shocked expression became ghastly and Perry observed the blood more closely.

"How-?", Perry began to ask.

"Phineas, your invention. What did it do?", Candace asked as Phineas scratched her head.

"It... It changed your physical body into anything.", she admitted. "Animals. Plants...the other gender."

"There you go! You were physically changed into a girl. Thus your body's now functioning like one!"

"But I've only been a girl for one night!"

"That's all it takes I guess!", Candace shrugged, chuckling some more.

Phineas looked at her sister, looked at the blood on the bed Perry was now attempting to clean with a wash cloth, and then back at her.

"Candace... What IS a period?", Phineas asked.

"Ah... Um...", Candace trailed a bit, looking over at Ferb.

The adult knew what she was about to get into and left the room in politeness, asking Perry to follow. Once alone, Candace continued.

"Phineas.. You know girls are where...kids come from, right?", Candace asked.

"Yes?"

"Well this is what happen when there aren't any kids to have.", Candace explained.

It took Phineas a moment to understand but when she did, she gave a confused expression, looked at the stain, and then looked back at her, still puzzled.

"That's not entirely blood. Part of it is... I can't believe I'm gonna give you this talk.", she shook her head with a smile.

Once the discussion had been closed and Phineas came to an understanding, she did as told and went to the bathroom and showered, changed her clothes, and came back out, trying to get comfortable.

"It feels like I'm wearing a diaper...", she said dismally as Candace sat the plate of eggs in front of her.

"T-M-I.", Ferb said, reading his book as he ate.

"Sorry!", Phineas said, feeling herself almost ready to cry.

"Phineas. I'm just saying, I'm still a boy. I don't really WANT to know much about this process.", he said.

"I know! I'm sorry! I-I don't know why I'm crying!", she said as tears came forth.

"Hormones!", Candace said. "And they are in an uproar after being held back by your boyish brain for the last year! Ha ha ha!

"I hate this! I hate this so bad!", Phineas wept, crossing her legs again in pain. "I'm cramping, I can't control myself, and I'm bleeding! How can girls stand this?!"

"You get used to it.", Candace chuckled. "It's life, Phineas. It's a girly girl's life."

When breakfast was done and cleared, Isabella was already the first one to arrive.

"Phineas! Are you alright?", she asked as they hugged. "How come you guys aren't working on the machine?"

"Cause I...", Phineas grew quiet and decided to whisper it in Isabella's ear.

"Oh! Oh my gosh!", Isabella exclaimed, backing up a bit.

"Which is why we can't work on the machine. We're kinda worried something might mess me up.", Phineas explained.

"So you're stuck as a girl for the WHOLE week?!", the friend gaped.

"Yeah.."

"B-but what about, your dad? Your parents?"

"Mom called earlier saying she and Dad are staying for a bit longer, fortunately enough. They're still looking for one of their antiques. But MY dad.. I don't know what we're going to do about that..", she scratched her head worriedly.

"Oh, gosh.. Are you cramping?", Isabella asked.

"Yes! And geez this hurts!", Phineas groaned. "Does it always hurt like this?"

"Only for the first day. Sometimes longer, but mostly just then."

"Well at least it's only for the day."

"HE'S HERE!", Candace yelled excitedly as she zoomed from upstairs to the porch. "Aha ha ha ha ha! When Dad sees what happened to you- OH MY GOSH!"

Candace bounced excitedly while she watched the purple truck pull up to the driveway. Heinz stepped out, a bit surprised to suddenly be greeted by Candace so enthusiastically.

"DAD! Quick, Dad! You gotta see Phineas!", Candace said as she rushed over the moment he got out.

She began to pull him on the sleeve but Heinz pulled back a bit saying, "O-okay Candace! Sheesh, nice to see you too! Just hang on a second, lemme get my tool box, okay?"

"NO! You gotta see it NOW!", Candace whined as Heinz searched through the junk behind his seat. "Daaaddeee!"

"Just hang on a second, Candace!", Heinz said, finally pulling it out. "For an 18 year-old girl, I would think you would've learned to calm down by now!"

She quickly pulled him inside, excitement coursing through her body. But as they entered the house, she looked around to find the living room was empty.

"NO! Where's Phineas?!", Candace snarled as she looked about while her dad sat the box down, glancing about with equal curiosity.

She ran into the kitchen, shouting for Phineas when Heinz peeked up the staircase to see Isabella, Ferb, and Perry at the top, crowding around a door.

"Um..", he managed to say with a point before Candace was already up at the top.

He shrugged and followed as Candace tried to wrench the door open.

"PHINEAS! Get out of the bathroom!", She growled.

"Candace, I don't think that's gonna help.", Isabella said, trying to back her up a bit.

"You can't hide in there forever woman!", the sister continued to shout.

"Candace, please. You don't need to insult your brother like that.", Heinz rolled his eyes as he reached the top of the stairs. He came over and knocked on the door. "Phineas? It's Dad. Why are you hiding in there?"

There was no reply in fear that Phineas' new voice would give Heinz the idea. Candace tapped her foot impatiently though still smiling. She was DYING to see the reaction when the moment finally came. It only took a matter of patience.

"...Phineas. Come on now. You're acting like a little kid.", Heinz groaned, making the young girl shift uncomfortably in the bathroom. "...Welp. I guess that's it then. You're not coming out. Candace certainly doesn't wanna spend time with me. I guess I'll just..head back to the DEI. Invent and discover things...all by myself. With no son to bond with."

He started to walk away but paused at the stairs, waiting. There was a small click and he turned around with a sly smile.

'Gets them every time.', he thought to himself as he came back over.

The door slowly opened and Heinz's eyes grew wider and wider as the young girl stepped out, looking nervously at the floor. She gave a sheepish grin back up at her father.

"Um... I had...a bit of an accident..", she admitted with a slight chuckle.

The man continued to stare as Candace watched, amazed with his facial reaction, waiting for sound to burst forth. But Heinz only continued to stare...and stare...and stare.

"...Dad?", Phineas asked, feeling slightly concerned.

The man's eyes closed as he suddenly fell over backwards, being quickly caught by Ferb and Isabella.

"DAD!", Candace and Phineas both exclaimed, though Phineas was more frightened.

After helping lay the man on the couch downstairs, Phineas sulked in a corner, feeling rejected and ready to burst into tears at her father's reaction. Isabella tried to console her.

"He hates me! Why else would he act like that?!", Phineas sobbed.

"He doesn't hate you!", Isabella said, trying to sound hopeful. "He was just...surprised."

"But he's never passed out before! Not like that! Not because of me!", Phineas continued.

"Oh Phineas, get over yourself!", Candace groaned, rolling her eyes. "I know you're on your period and you're an emotional wreck, but that doesn't mean you have to bawl at everything."

"And you've been so mean to me since this all started!", Phineas only cried more.

"Candace..", Isabella began, implying that it was probably best to leave the young teenagers alone.

"I'm just saying!", she said, raising her hands in mock defense. "But, who cares, right?"

She headed off to check on her father as Phineas continued.


	3. Chapter 3

When the man recovered, he looked about wildly for a moment, wondering if the last thing he saw was true. His eyes soon fell on a patiently waiting female version of his son. His SON. PHINEAS. It was true. Phineas was a girl, sitting there in her normal boy clothes, looking worried as she watched him.

"...you're mad at me, aren't you?", she asked in concern.

"Wh-? No! No. I'm... Gosh, did I pass out?", Heinz asked as he sat up, rubbing his head.

Phineas gave a nod and Heinz sighed, rubbing his eyes now.

"Oh snap.. I'm sorry, Phineas.", he said. "I was just.. I was surprised."

"But you fainted. What? Just cause I'm a girl, now?", she pressed on.

"Well.. Phineas, you're my only son. I come over to spend time with a HIM only to find out that HE'S become a SHE...somehow."

"A transformation ray hit me.", she explained. "It accidentally turned me into a girl."

"Okay. Right. That MY SON had been transformed into a DAUGHTER now. I mean, come on! How freaky is that?"

"I'm freaky now?", Phineas asked, feeling the hormones rage on inside of her once again.

"Oh no! No no! Well.. I mean... YEAH...", Heinz shrugged a bit, not really knowing what to say. But after seeing tears beginning to fall from the teenager's face as she tried to hold back the sob, he quickly regretted it. "N-not in that way! I-I mean-!"

"Dad just go ahead and say it! You hate me, don't you?", Phineas bawled out, unable to help it.

"HATE?!", the man nearly jumped to hear the word in this context. "Phineas! I don't hate you!"

"Then why did you get so surprised?! I'm still me! I'm not a freak!", Phineas continued to sob.  
"N-n-no! No no! I-I didn't love you just because you were a boy.", Heinz tried to reassure his newly-appeared daughter. "No! Phineas! I love you. I do. You're still my son. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pass out like that. I-It's just...It just startled me is all. I-I mean, come on. Phineas. You're my only son. All of a sudden I come by for a visit and you're a girl? Yeah, I'm gonna be freaked but please. Remember. No matter what happens, I'll always love you. If you became a girl or if you became a platypus, I'll always love you Phineas. You're not a freak. You're...", he had to pause to chuckle at this a bit as he hugged her closer. "You're just like me, actually. I would get into the EXACT same predicament and then have to go to SCHOOL."

"Really?", she sniffed.

"Yes.", Heinz said softly. "I'm sorry. 'Freak' was bad for me to use. You're not a freak. The SITUATION is...startling. But you're not a freak. Understand?"

He pulled her away as she looked up at him and gave a small nod. Wiping a few tears away from her cheek, he embraced his daughter once more and with a shaky sigh, the two were finally calmed down.

"So, you still wanna build something, right?", he smiled, nudging her a bit.

Phineas smiled with a small giggle and gave a nod.

"Ferb and I had a great plan in mind for today too!", she said excitedly.

"Well then enough of this weeping business.", he said, getting up with her. "Let's get to work!"

It was comforting to be working at the summer projects. It easily cleared Phineas' mind and it kept her hands busy but even within this small sanctuary, there was still one thing lurking about, waiting to ruin it.

"So, Phineas, this is what you meant, right?", Heinz asked as he turned the component to face her better.

Phineas peered into it and gave a nod and a thumbs up while saying, "Exactly! Going great!"

Heinz turned it back and continued to work when Isabella came up with a wrench in hand.

"Hey, Phineas? Did you mean this one?", she asked.

"Um.. No actually.", Phineas frowned a bit. "I was asking for the one with the-"

"Phineas, didn't mean to interrupt but since Ferb doesn't talk much, thought I should ask.", Buford said with a shrug. "It's supposed to be sparking like that, right?"

Phineas looked to where he was pointing and sighed a bit, sagging her shoulders.

"No. You've got the voltage up to high. Tell Baljeet to turn it down, some.", she said quickly before returning to Isabella. "I'm sorry, Izzy. Uh.. What was I saying?"

"Wrench?"

"Oh right. Uh.. Right.", she stammered some, suddenly finding it hard to concentrate on what she was saying. "You need to find a wrench that's a bit-"

"Uh, Phineas?", Ferb said, walking up though his attention was somewhere else. "You're gonna wanna help Buford and Baljeet with that voltage."

"Ugh! Ferb, why can't you help?", Phineas asked, rolling her eyes.

Ferb simply held up his mug as he was walking back into the house, making Phineas sigh once again.

"I'll be right there, Jeet!", she called out. "Izzy. The wrench needs to be a size-"

"Hey, Phineas-", Perry began as he walked into the backyard.

"WHAT?!", Phineas suddenly hissed at the monotreme, making everyone suddenly stop and stare wide-eyed at her. "Just spit it out now!"

"...Hi?", the startled platypus said, wondering if he really should.

After realizing that was all he had to say, Phineas sighed and rubbed her forehead in frustration.

'Why me?', she asked herself.

Isabella gave placed a reassuring hand on her back.

"It's okay..", the fellow teenage girl said. "It's just the hormones."

"I hate them so much...", Phineas growled below her breath.

"We ALL do, Phineas.", Isabella sighed, remembering some of her own out bursts. "We all do."

Phineas gave another sigh, helped Baljeet lower the voltage, told Isabella to get the right size wrench, and headed inside to use the bathroom. As Ferb fixed his cup of coffee he couldn't help but see his youngest sister walk by and became slightly curious.

"Hey Phineas? What was with the out burst?", he asked, which only made her stop in her tracks for a moment.

Fortunately her back was to him so she simply gave a tempered sigh, shook her head, and headed on to the bathroom.

'Ferb has a good point about being quiet...', she thought to herself. 'I just can't EVEN touch this right now...'

As the gang outside continued to work, a thought, surprisingly enough, crossed by Buford's normally dense mind. Upon observing this thought and what it would lead to, he couldn't help but smirk as he glanced across the yard.

"...So, Isabella?", he began, earning a curious glance from the teenager. "You're still a part of the Fire-side girl-scouts, right?"

"The..? Uh.. Yeah? Why?", Isabella asked.

"Well since Phineas is a girl and all, you wouldn't need a GAY patch, would you?", he teased, instantly causing a major reaction in the young girl.

Her eyes widened only for a moment before they narrowed dangerously across the yard while her cheeks still remained bright red. As Buford cackled in delight at the joke and Baljeet rolled his eyes, he didn't see Isabella coming up from behind, getting ready to smack him upside the head with the wrench in her hand before something else caught her attention.

"Wait, you're a part of the Fire-side girl-scouts?", Heinz asked.

"...Yes?", she asked, almost wishing he didn't say anything as she lowered the wrench.

"I love your muffins!", Heinz smiled widely as he straightened up a bit.

Isabella couldn't help but blink a bit in astonishment before relaxing herself and asking, "Really?"

"I can't stay away from them to save my life!", Heinz continued on.

"I've seen the proof too.", Perry commented as he sipped the chocolate from his mug.

"...You make that sound like a BAD thing.", Heinz said, turning his attention to Perry.

"Heinz. No offense. We're tight and all. But you have disturbed me over lo these many years in ways I can not BEGIN to say because of such a young audience."

"..Ouch..", Heinz winced a bit.

"Um.. Do I even want to have an IDEA of what you are talking about?", Baljeet asked, looking up from the machine.

"I'll put it in terms like this. Buford's got NOTHING on this guy.", Perry simply stated.

The nerd thought for a moment about what it meant before shuddering violently with an exclamation of disgust.

"Okay. Ew.", Isabella rolled her eyes. "Sheesh Perry. What does your job force you to go through?"

"Oh much worse.", Perry started to joke now with a smile.

"Okay! Okay! I'm out of shape!", Heinz sighed as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "We don't need to keep picking on me about it!"

"...Who said anything about you being out of shape? I was talking about your rock'n'roll numbers.", Perry continued, making everyone but Heinz laugh.

Just then, Phineas came into the back yard, more relaxed now and was slightly curious of the laughter.

"What's so funny?", she asked.

"Phineas! Perry's picking on me!", Heinz mock-whined for a laugh.

"Ha ha! Perry! Whatcha do to him?", she asked.

"Hey, HE'S the one who started talking about the muffins.", Perry shrugged. "I just backed him up on it saying I've seen the proof."

"Oh come on. Stop picking on Dad.", Phineas shook her head with a giggle.

"You know, Buford's been picking on us too.", Isabella said with a smirk, making Buford flinch in slight fear.

"Oh c-come on! It was just a joke!", he said, though she ignored him.

"What was Buford saying?", Phineas asked, a little put off by the bully's sudden change in attitude.

"He's saying we're...", she paused for a moment, not really comfortable saying it out loud herself. "...esbians-lerb."

Phineas quickly backed up in fear as her face became bright red. Ferb, having not heard the original conversation, quickly started to turn Phineas back to her work area.

"Alright alright! We don't need to continue this.", he quickly said.

And after getting Phineas back to her station and everyone resumed work, Ferb edged his way closer to Buford before finally punching him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!", Buford groaned, holding the quickly growing bruise.

"If you DARE mention that while Phineas is still a girl again, I'll break the skull next time.", Ferb said in a hushed, yet enraged voice.

"Sorry. Eesh. What's gotten up your pants?", Buford rolled his eyes.

"Look. Things are hard enough as it is without Phineas having to worry about THAT sort of stuff. Can we just hold off relationship jokes until AFTER she's turned back?"

"Alright! Alright fine. Just thought it'd be funny.", Buford sighed. "Y'know, why don't we just turn her back NOW?"

"Because Phineas is experiencing...certain issues at the moment. We have to wait till her body maintains normalcy.", Ferb explained. "Don't ask for details. It's not pretty."

Buford cringed a bit, wondering what Ferb was talking about but agreed and went back to work. The day progressed, fun was had in the finished invention and as people began to head back home, a thought suddenly occurred to Phineas.

"Oh hey, Isabella.", Phineas called out as the girl opened the gate. "You know how when we were really little we used to have sleep-overs but we were told to stop because it was awkward?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah.", she gave a nod.

"Well since we're both girls, why not we do it again? With Candace!", Phineas offered with a bright smile.

Isabella was hesitant at first but considering that Phineas was indeed a girl did open it up. And while she was a member of the fire-side girl-scouts, she only met up with the members on Monday. Other wise she hardly ever saw them. And spending your days, all day long, around a group of boys did have its slight issues, especially as they are getting older and more mature. A possible chance of a girly night? She smiled at the thought and agreed. So after dinner, explaining to her mom what had happened and that she was spending the night with Phineas and Candace, the trio were soon in Candace's room happily enjoying themselves and sharing feminine experiences with Phineas.

"Aw! I can't believe that happened to him!", Phineas giggled as Isabella continued to braid her hair. "I would just DIE if I was him!"

"Exactly! Fortunately things worked out in the end.", Candace chuckled as she took another bite of popcorn.

"Aaannnd... Done!", Isabella finally said, finishing up the end. "Voila! A french braid!"

Phineas moved her head a bit to understand hands were no longer there and shook it about, feeling the weight of her bunched up hair swishing back and forth and letting out a small giggle.

"This feels so fun!", she smiled.

"Aw! You look so cute!", Candace beamed. "Man, am I glad you're a girl, Phinny. You're such a fun sister!"

"Oh, thank you Candace!", Phineas smiled, feeling slightly touched to hear so. "But.. Please, can you call me Phineas? I kinda don't like that nickname."

"But it's weird to look at a girl and say 'Phineas' and NOT be talking about someone else.", Candace shrugged. "Sorry."

"She...kinda has a point.", Isabella shrugged.

"I suppose. Sorry, I've just been so used to hearing 'Phineas' that-", she suddenly cringed a bit, holding her stomach as pain coursed through her. "Oow!"

"Phineas, you okay?", Isabella asked in concern.

"Yeah.. Sorry, it just hurts so bad...", Phineas groaned a bit, trying to resituate herself to be more comfortable before heaving a sigh. "Of course, turn into a girl and what's the WORST thing that could happen to you?"

"Oh I could think of a couple things worse than periodic cramps while being a girl.", Candace shrugged.

"Oh much worse!", Isabella agreed.

"Like what?", Phineas shrugged, unable to grasp the concept of something more painful.

"Well.. The TOP worst thing to happen to a boy after he becomes a girl is if he DIDN'T have a period.", Candace said.

It took Phineas a moment to understand what she was hinting at but when it became clear she groaned and shook her head in disgust.

"O-Okay.. Yeah, that could be worse..", Phineas shuddered. "SO much worse..."

"I know, right? I mean, not that exp-", Isabella began before Phineas interrupted, not wanting to hear the words.

"Okay! What's the other worst?"

Candace and Isabella paused for a moment, both thinking the same thing. The looked at each other, almost telepathically asking if they even wanted to mention it.

"...Slow or fast?", Isabella asked.

"...Let's have some fun.", Candace smiled widely.


	4. Chapter 4

_Phineas walked back into the house after a nice, somewhat normal day. What day really was ever normal? She sat her purse down on the end table and decided to head up to her room. Company was gonna come over soon and she wanted to make sure her hair won't get in the way. But as she looked for a scrunchy in her bedroom, she heard the front door open and close._

_"Ferb? You're back already?", Phineas called out._

"But it's not Ferb.", Candace said in reality, as Phineas blinked from her imagination, slightly curious.

"...Dad?", she asked, earning a head-shake. "Perry? YOU? Either one?"

Head-shakes to each guess. Phineas began to become confused.

"Well who is it?"

"We don't know.", Isabella shrugged. "And neither do you."

Phineas began to feel her guts knot up again as they continued on with their story.

"A stranger. A male stranger, to be specific.", Candace said, her smile, widening.

"He runs up the stairs, quickly and quietly.", Isabella said in a more rushed manner, grabbing Phineas by the shoulder, making her jump back a bit.

"You turn around to see why Ferb didn't reply and lay eyes on this stranger.", Candace went on to say, equally rushed, coming a bit closer, making Phineas cringe away from her, becoming quickly worried.

"And before you can reach your cell phone to call anyone...", Isabella said slowly.

"You're...", Candace began before both jumped in.

"RAPED!", they shouted, with raised arms.

Phineas tumbled back with a shriek in fear and after seeing them laugh at the reaction quickly began to get mad and upset at the same time.

"Th-that's not funny!", Phineas said, scowling at them though tears of distress came to her eyes. "Oh my gosh, who would really go and do that?!"

"BOYS!", the girls replied in unison.

"Well that doesn't mean you had to go and scare me like that!", Phineas pouted now. "You coulda just told me!"

"Yeah, but we HAD to see your face!", Isabella giggled. "Don't worry though, we won't ever let it happen to you."

"Yeah, NEVER.", Candace reassured with a smile.

As Phineas wiped away the tears, trying hard not to just fall apart, there was pounding footsteps in the hallway and within a second, Ferb was at the doorway with a somewhat scared expression on his face.

"I heard screaming, what's wrong?", he asked.

"Oh, we were just telling scary stories!", Candace said, waving a hand aside uncaringly.

Ferb could guess what the story was but looking about at the make-up that was on the floor, Phineas' hair in a braid, and the bowl of popcorn and pile of movies that were next to Candace's bed, he instantly knew what really was wrong. He quickly came in, grabbed Phineas by the hand, and began to pick her up to her feet and lead her away.

"Come on Phineas. It's time for bed.", he quickly said through gritted teeth.

"Wh-?", Phineas began, slightly confused.

"Hey! Wait a minute!", Candace said, getting up for Phineas' defense. "How come you're suddenly taking her away? We're kinda in the middle of a sleep-over!"

"Yeah well, party's over.", Ferb said, turning back to glare at the middle child. "Have fun with your nail polish by yourselves. Phineas, bathroom and our room, okay?"

"No hang on! You still didn't answer the question! WHY are you taking Phineas away? You're acting as if something actually HAPPENED to her!"

"Candace, LOOK AT HER!", Ferb finally yelled, surprising everyone else. "Her hair's in a braid, she's wearing cover-up, and she's being told silly girly stories! There IS something that's happening to her and I'm not gonna stand by and watch!"

"NOTHING'S HAPPENED!", Candace said in exasperation. "Gosh, if I didn't know any better I'd say YOU were the one on a period!"

"Candace.. I'm gonna hate myself for saying this but you just don't get it..", Ferb said before effectively pushing Phineas out of the room. "..do you?"

The door was closed before another word was said and Candace was left to only sigh from frustration and continue on the fun without the hostess. As Phineas got ready and was sitting on the bed while Ferb took out her braid, she couldn't help but feel a little troubled. It was incredibly weird to see Ferb suddenly burst out like that and behaving like this, but it seems that ever since she became a girl, he's been up in arms about anyone who got near the subject. It was an unavoidable topic and yet he's treating it like everyone's out to hurt her.

"...You know..", she began after a moment of odd silence. "I WAS the one who offered the invitation to Isabella."

Ferb remained quiet, sat the rubber bands on the end table, and went to dress himself for bed.

"...Ferb, come on, talk to me!", she insisted, annoyed when Ferb became quiet on purpose.

"Phineas..", he finally began after another moment. "I just don't want you to hang around Candace and Isabella like this. Alright? I'm just looking out for you."

Phineas wanted to press on but Ferb had already climbed into bed and turned off the lights. It took her a while to finally get situated but after Perry finally retired to the room and replaced the pillow she was hugging, Phineas found comfort and fell fast asleep.

The next morning, she felt something moving but after a few drowsy seconds, realized she was being gently shoved on and woke up to find Candace who quickly covered her mouth.

"Phineas, get dressed and come down stairs. Don't wake up Ferb.", Candace said in a half-whisper.

She crept back out of the room and Phineas looked about to find Perry was on Ferb's bed so, obviously, she awoke one, she'd wake the other. It was weird for Candace to be acting like this, but for Phineas to shrug it off would never be the end of a nagging curiosity so she did as told. Once down stairs, Candace was writing quickly on a note pad when Isabella came up with a bright smile and a plate of eggs.

"Morning, Phineas!", she greeted. "Breakfast?"

"Oh.. Uh, thanks, Isabella.", Phineas said, taking the plate. "I'll go sit down and eat it."  
"No, just wulf it down, Phineas.", Candace said, turning around. "Not a lot of time."

"Candace, what's going on?", Phineas asked before taking a bite.

"Phineas, I'm a girl. We all know that. But no one knows exactly how much stress I've had to put up with two obnoxious brothers on a daily basis, no offense. I can tell when someone's stressed out and you, Phineas, NEED some time off from all this madness. You NEED some girly time ot just relax. But if Ferb's gonna blow a gasket, we're gonna have to sneak out instead."

Phineas couldn't help but feel slightly alarmed at this. Their parents were gone, Ferb was put in charge, and just later on that day Heinz was going to come over.

"Candace, shouldn't we tell Ferb we're going out?", Phineas asked.

"NO. He's gonna lose his marbles if he finds out which is why we need to hurry BEFORE he wakes up.", Candace saw the hesitation and sighed. "Phineas.. I'm getting this one and only chance to spend time with a sister I never had. Please, if for nothing else, experience and all aside, can we please just go hang out and be sisters? That's really all this is. I just wanna be able to have fun with you. I'm not boy-ish enough to enjoy sweating like a pig and getting motor-oil all over my clothes."

Phineas thought this over for a moment, but Candace did have some good points. She was only going to be a girl for another 7 days. And if this is gonna be like last night before the stories and Ferb, it would be a great change of pace. And it wasn't going to be all day long either so she'd still have time to finish her project. After eating breakfast the three left the house. Candace had her driver's license handy as well as keys so she took the car and they were soon on their way to the mall. The sound of engines is one things boys like Phineas and Ferb would never be able to ignore and it slowly began to rouse the young adult as the family car started up. When he and Perry finally came to and Ferb headed down stairs to see what was going on, he saw the house was empty except for him and the platypus. Phineas wasn't in the bathroom. She wasn't in the kitchen, basement, or back yard. Perry then saw the note Candace had left and read over it.

"Ferb,  
Gone for the day.

See you later, Candace."

When the note was handed over, Ferb read over and then slowly crumbled it in his clenched fist.

"...Perry, we're heading out.", he said as he spun on his heels and ran up the stairs.

There really was only one place three girls, two being sisters, would go to on a nice Summer morning such as this; the mall. And as they looked about, window shopping, and laughing about this and that, Phineas did feel rather relieved. Granted, going into a store to try on dresses was one thing she declined on, but there was plenty of things for the trio to enjoy. Oddly enough, she even began to wonder if she would continue to like this even as a boy.

"Ha ha! Yeah what's up with that?", Phineas giggled as they continued. "Why does wearing 5-inch high heel boots feel so good?"  
"Oh probably something about being tall, I'm guessing.", Candace shrugged with a laugh. "Who knows and who cares, right? It's just so fun!"

"Oh, my gosh. Hey Candace, come look at this teddy bear!", Isabella said, leading the older away as Phineas trailed behind.  
"Aww! It's so cute!", Candace cooed.

Suddenly everything happy and peaceful changed. Phineas wasn't even sure of how it got started as most don't, but as she paused to look at a poster on a warehouse's window about a new blow torch, she suddenly found herself with her back against the glass and with a boy leaning on it with one arm while smiling down deviously at her.

* * *

_Okay, about what Candace and Izzy said at the sleepover, we thought it'd be best to censor it because we don't like actually saying it. But I think it's obvious enough to understand what they said. And if it's not, just let us know and we'll PM you. ^_^_


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey there.", the boy said casually.

"Um.. Hi?", Phineas began, feeling oddly nervous.

The stranger had raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"So you uh, busy with anything? Cause if not, I've got a few suggestions in mind.", the boy went on.

'Oh my gosh, is he asking me out?', Phineas thought, unsure if the blush in her face and the flutter in her chest was good or bad.

She suddenly remembered what Isabella and Candace said about boys the other night and fear quickly grabbed a hold of her as she tried to scoot away from his hand.

"Um.. N-no, I'm okay. Really.", she said before the guy advanced to block her.

"Oh come on, you really-"

"Hey!", Isabella said, quickly coming up, lacing her arm around Phineas' and kissing her on the cheek. "Was wondering where you were."

The other two were dead silent as Phineas' face became as red as her hair and the boy's face became more and more pale. He quickly backed up with raised hands.

"Oh um.. S-sorry.", he mumbled before quickly pivoting on his heels and walking away as fast as he could.

"...Oh gosh, I'm sorry Phineas. I am. I just- Ugh! Boys!", Isabella groaned as she lead the other away from the site, her cheeks also becoming pink. "They don't know how to take 'no' for an answer."

As they rejoined Candace, all of a sudden, Phineas felt very awkward and very confused. A boy tried to hit on her. Isabella kissed her on the cheek, obviously proclaiming her claim as Phineas's lover. But that's to say Isabella was her girlfriend which in itself, sounded entirely wrong. And yet Phineas was, originally, a boy so the idea that a boy was trying to hit on her was even more awkward and Isabella being Phineas' girlfriend, then shouldn't be. All of sudden, Phineas couldn't tell which was good and which was bad. Was it good that her heart fluttered like this at the idea of a boy trying to ask her out? Or was it good that Isabella suddenly came in to help her out of a very dangerous situation?

"Phineas? You okay?", Candace asked when she saw her sister was confused.

"Uh.. Yeah. I-", Phineas began, trying to shake it off when she was suddenly taken by her arm and pulled up against another guy.

She leapt back as best as she could but saw it was Ferb instead and for a moment, felt relieved, until she understood the scowl engrained on her brother's face as he aimed it at Candace.

"Oh gosh.. Ferb! I can't believe you're doing this!", Candace groaned.

"I can't believe you were doing this. Come on Phineas. You need to be home.", Ferb said, starting to pull her away.

"What the-?"

"No!", Candace interrupted, grabbing Phineas by the other arm. "Ferb, you're not gonna just haul her off!"

"I'm not hauling her off. I'm protecting my little sister.", Ferb corrected.

"How can you even call her that! You're not even blood related!", Candace argued, catching Phineas by surprise and Ferb by a large turn-down in his temper.

He quickly snatched up Phineas' other arm and pulled her away from Candace.

"DO NOT, even go there with me...", Ferb growled menacingly as his eyes narrowed down to slits. "Blood has nothing to do with this."

But before Candace could make her remark, Ferb was already on his way out with Phineas. The older sister simply sighed in absolute frustration, snorted something unintelligible and huffed off with Isabella, knowing that no matter how hard she tried, Ferb was determined to ruin this for her.

Phineas, however, was not easy to let the matter drop. Though with Ferb boiling over in rage at the moment, she didn't want to say anything yet. But it worried her. Ferb was so...hostile. Was it just her mind playing tricks in his tone? No. Everything about him said he wanted to practically kill Candace now. She was oddly enough reminded of when she first met her dad, actually. The rage that seeped off of the man was now being emitted by Ferb though silently. But what was making Ferb so upset? That she snuck off? She felt a twinge of guilt for that. Phineas regretted for not having told him. But even then, it's not the first time Phineas had went off somewhere. And Perry did it all the time. But try as the young girl could, it was nearly impossible to figure out. The returning discontentment of the stranger, however, soon settled onto her mind with uneasiness.

'Oh gosh, what if Ferb found out about that?', Phineas wondered in distress. 'If he's this mad because I was at the mall..'

She kept quiet but as time grew on during the day, she relaxed and soon found herself in the normal swing of things, as if nothing had gone wrong. Friends came over, they were happily busy and making the most of their days though not much was said between Phineas and Ferb. And the only time Ferb allowed Phineas to leave his sight was when she had to use the bathroom. But that night as Phineas tossed about in bed, trying to cope with the cramps she had in her legs, she finally allowed her mind to settle onto earlier thoughts. It still worried her. When she thought about loving Isabella, she felt creeped out and disturbed, but at the same time she knew it, from the bottom of her soul they were truly in love. It was undeniable. And yet...boys. Something about boys. Not just the one guy. Phineas could conjure up all sorts of ideas of different guys in her mind as she laid there. And it was something that scared her in these thoughts...she liked to think about them. She even pondered, for a while, what would've happened if she DID go out with that stranger? Again, her heart fluttered with the thought. It actually made her smile like when Isabella kissed her on the cheek while she was a boy. But as soon as she realized this, worry came back over. Fear. Absolute terror, seized her.

'...oh gosh...', she thought as she began to fret. 'What's happening to me?'


	6. Chapter 6

The next day the hormones did not give peace. And with Candace and Ferb fighting over whether or not Phineas should be allowed to help with cooking wasn't helping anything. Fortunately Candace was supposed to leave to help Jenny with getting her ears pierced and once she was gone and company came to have fun yet again, Vanessa tagging along with Heinz for her and Ferb's later-on date, things were happily settled into place. But as things progressed naturally, Phineas had found herself in the funny position of having just recently come out of the bathroom while Ferb was fixing up a few mugs of coffee for him, Vanessa, and Heinz. The curious question of why Ferb was always so annoyed with Candace flew by her mind and after giving it a bit of thought, Phineas braved herself to press on.

"Hey, Ferb?", Phineas began, walking over. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Phin. What's up?", Ferb said, turning around.

"Well... Ferb...", she sighed, shaking her head. "Ferb, why is it that you're always so uptight around me being girly?"

While Ferb was normally very calm and composed on the outside, Phineas had lived with him long enough to know when something got under his skin and just as she would've guessed, the question did. He gave a small sigh and turned back to the coffee, no long wishing to pursue the subject.

"Ferb. Talk to me.", Phineas insisted, tapping her foot as she placed her hands on her hips. "You're being stubborn again!"

"Sorry, Phineas it's just..", Ferb gave another sigh, turning back to her. "You wanna know why I get uptight? Phineas, do you understand that while your father does have my due respect, him being older and your father, I don't exactly find him the most...normal?"

"Ferb, you can just say he's crazy. We all know it.", Phineas put flatly. "What does he-?"

"Well just to put it in perspective, there's a lot of people out in the world that are ten times crazier than him.", Ferb continued, surprising Phineas some. "Boys who like to dress up as girls. They LIKE to wear dresses, Phineas. They hate dressing like a boy. There are boys who like OTHER BOYS, as disgusting as that sounds.."

Phineas cringed a bit, remembering yesterday.

"And not just boys either. Girls too. It's not really a laughing matter with Buford's crack about you and Isabella. It's sick. In fact, there are some people, rare as it is, that are gender confused. They can't tell themselves apart from being boy OR girl. Boys that act like a girl and girls that act like a boy. It's not right. They're messed up. So here I am. My brother's been turned into a sister. Mom and Dad are due back in a matter of days and Candace is encouraging the young brother, whom I care very deeply about, to act as girly as possible! It's already bad enough you're on your period. The LAST thing I wanted to see happen to you is to become so confused about what you are that when you're changed back into a boy, you'll still cry because you forgot to tie your shoelaces. Or you'll slap someone upside the face and forget that you can punch them instead. Or start liking other guys! I don't want you getting confused! I'm trying to protect you and Candace is making it very hard! That's why I don't even like Buford and Baljeet to get close to you! ANYONE, really. I want you to still be my little brother when you're a boy. The same brother that loves to build things and is clueless to so much of the romantic world. The brother you were BORN to be! You were BORN to be a boy. That's why you ARE one! That's why I'm still trying to maintain it! That's why I've been getting upset. Get it? I'm just trying to protect my little sister. I don't want you to be confused.", he pulled her into a caring hug.

But Phineas wasn't comforted by this. Granted, it was nice to understand her brother was just that caring of her, but the idea of being so messed up, being spawned from this incident, and coupled with the memories of yesterday's incident, only scared her more. Especially how she entertained the thought just the previous night! And now here was Ferb, revealing all these dark truths and his own fears that were most likely already becoming true! As Ferb stepped back, he saw the wide-eyed expression on her face. She looked like a deer caught in the head lights of a car and he became concerned.

"Phineas? What's wrong?", Ferb asked.

Tears began to over flow as Phineas tried hard to fight them back down. She couldn't help it.

"I'm already confused!", she exclaimed, finally breaking down, causing great alarm in her brother.

She buried her face into his jacket once again and told him. Everything. About the scary stories and about how Candace woke her up to sneak out to the mall. Ferb listened patiently, hugging his sister as she continued to cry on his shoulder.

"A-and for a while, e-everything was going good but..", Phineas felt like she could've died having to say this and found it really hard in itself to do so.

"What?", Ferb asked, trying to keep calm. "What happened?"

"Th...there was this boy..", Phineas began earning a large sigh of what sounded like relief from Ferb.

"Is that all?", her brother asked, pulling away. "Lemme guess. He asked you out."

Phineas was hesitant, but gave a shaky nod, wondering why on earth Ferb wasn't worried.

"And Isabella came up then to help me out. She kissed me on the cheek and he backed off."

"Oh, Phineas. Don't scare me like that.", Ferb smiled a bit. "Here. Sit down. I'll explain it to you."

They sat and he tried to give a simple explanation to her confusion. It didn't seem like a hard concept to the older, but Phineas only sat there in confusion.

"Wait... My mind's... What was it again?", Phineas asked, not really getting the picture.

"Oy..", Ferb sighed as Vanessa came in to check up on them.

"Ferb? Everything okay?", she asked, surprised to see Phineas' tear-stained face.

"We're fine. She's just a little...concerned about boys.", Ferb shrugged.

"Ah. Hang on a sec, Phin. I'm gonna get you something to help you with that.", Vanessa smiled before heading to the kitchen.

"Alright, so a boy asked you out and you feel really good about that, right?", Ferb asked, earning a nod from Phineas. "But while you know you love Isabella, it's weird to think of her being the one to show affection, right?", another nod. "Well it's like I was saying Phineas. Boys and girls are SUPPOSED to be attracted to each other. You're physically a girl. Your body is reacting to a reasonably attractive guy in the way its supposed to."

Phineas nodded, trying to keep up. It was making some sense but shew as waiting to hear the part with Isabella. Vanessa then sat down a large glass of chocolate milk and sat next to her younger half-sister, in case of emotional support. Phineas took a sip of the milk but quickly became surprised.

"Ack! Vanessa, that's a LOT of chocolate syrup!", Phineas exclaimed, looking down at the dark brown liquid.

"I doubled the amount. Trust me Phineas, it really helps with your hormones.", Vanessa reassured with a chuckle, drinking her own coffee.

Phineas looked at her in slight surprise then back down at the milk for a moment. Chocolate helped? But without even wanting to ask questions, Phineas quickly began to drink down the beverage as fast as she could, internally praying it would help settle her down for good.

Ferb couldn't help but chuckle and continued on with the lecture, "Right, like I was saying. Your girl body is naturally being drawn to a boy. A male. It's instinct. It's what humans were created to do. When Isabella came in on the scene-"

"Oh gosh, she didn't...", Vanessa winced.

"Well.. It helped... sort of.", Ferb shrugged. "90% sure this guy was a sleaze."

"Oh. Well then.. I suppose..", Vanessa shrugged with a slight blush, not really sure how to handle that train of thought.

"But that's the thing. Right there.", Ferb went on to say. "Girls aren't, or at least aren't SUPPOSED to be, attracted to other girls. It's like... I'll put it in really simple terms for you Phineas. It's like protons and electrons. See?"

Phineas seemed to get a better idea and relaxed with a smile.

"Ohh..", she said with a nod, which utterly confused Vanessa.

"How does-?", Vanessa began.

"It's sort of like that, anyway.", Ferb shrugged. "You're attracted to the opposite. Opposites attract. Fact of life. But YOU. What you think and feel. THAT entity, you still love Isabella right?"

Phineas gave a nod.

"Well then as long as you know that, while you may not want to go and DATE her at the moment...", Ferb shrugged, earning a quick nod. "...you can think guys are okay but if you try to date one or kiss one, I'm going to HAVE to disown you. Especially when you're a boy again."

Phineas giggled, knowing he was teasing but understood the concept.

"Right so until the next few days are up and we turn you back into a boy, I want you to shove all thoughts and ideas of a romantic life out of your head. Then when we turn you back into a boy you can go right back to snogging with Isabella just like before.", he smirked.

Phineas instantly hid her embarrassed and red face into her arms on the table as Ferb and Vanessa both laughed.

"FERB!", she whined in humiliation.

"Come on, Princess. Let's get back out there, eh?", Ferb teased some more, nudging her elbow.

Phineas only sighed and stood up with the others when a curious thought came by.

"So.. Wait. What DID you mean by confused? If that didn't worry you..", Phineas asked.

"...Why would you ask?", Ferb replied, uneasy for a moment.

"Well.. I'm sorry if this is gonna sound bad, but when I was with Candace and Isabella, doing that girly stuff, I was actually kinda having fun. Y'know? I mean it felt.. Felt like something of a relief.", she shrugged.

"Oh.. Well.. Not exactly what I meant by confused...", Ferb shrugged, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Sorry I... Guess I have been a bit harsh, haven't I?"

"Um, no offense. I love you and everything, but yeah. You have been.", Vanessa chuckled. "From what I've heard at least. Phineas, I'm sure that putting on a little lipstick and watching a couple of chick flicks isn't gonna scar you for life. Now if you still want to put the make up on AFTER you become a boy again and it's not because you're Gothic, THEN we have a problem."

Phineas shook her head, finding the thought absurd but then turned back to Ferb, waiting to hear his thoughts.

"...Alright. Alright. A little girly, sister-bonding time couldn't hurt I guess. But again, you get too far into it, and I'll let Mom and Dad handle the situation.", Ferb finished. "Anything else we need to clear up before we head back out?"

"Um.. Yeah. Ferb, the invention we created that originally issued this whole process, was only to change my outward appearance. Why is it that I'm THINKING girly things even? I'm not supposed to. I'm supposed to remain just...Phineas.", she shrugged.

"Mmm.. Well, understanding that the ray was sent off as you turned up the voltage too high, it must've increased the effect thus making you as girly as it would allow.", Ferb tried to guess. "So when we turn you back, we need it to be just as powerful to perfectly undo the effect."

Phineas gave a nod in understanding and then Vanessa couldn't help but smirk as a thought crossed her mind.

"Actually Ferb, if I recall right. I don't think it's PHINEAS you have to worry about being super girly.", Vanessa said, earning a curious eyebrow raise. "Not so much as you having to worry about a CERTAIN PLATYPUS."

"Who is being worried about why?", Perry asked as he walked into the room.

"Oh. Just because my dad was saying something about you being girly one time.", Vanessa smiled some as she saw Perry freeze in his tracks.

"Wha-? Why on earth would he think THAT?!", the platypus asked in shock.

"Ooh look! Shoes on sale!", Vanessa exclaimed with an excited face, pointing behind Perry who instantly turned around.

"WHERE?", the platypus said with a smile.

Perry could feel his cheeks burn bright red as Ferb, Vanessa, and Phineas all began to laugh at him. He turned back around with a scowl as he quickly tried to recover himself.

"Oh gosh..", Ferb chuckled quietly with a shake of his head.

"S-steel-toed boots! That's all! I'm always wanting a pair!", he quickly said.

"Riiight.", Phineas giggled.

"Trust me, Perry. Dad told me ALL about that.", Vanessa explained. "I KNOW what you were thinking."

Perry's eyes only narrowed more so as his cheeks turned more red.

"...Remind me to tell "Doofus"-shmirtz to jump off a balcony sometime...", he growled as he stormed out of the room.

But while Phineas may have been laughing, it wasn't even thirty minutes later as she was outside with the gang, did another problem occour. One she wished would happen to anyone in the world other than her and Isabella. Anyone.

"Hey Phineas and Ferb! I'm back from, Spain!", a particular, pony-tailed, red-headed, acne-faced, braces-wearing, pink-thick-framed-glasses wearing, teenage boy said cheerfully with his eyes closed as he walked in.

Heinz, having never met this person, looked up curiously from his work and asked, "Who's the dork?"


	7. Chapter 7

Irving. Still one of Phineas and Ferb's biggest fans at the charming age of 13, had glanced about the yard but the moment his eyes caught sight of the red-haired teenager, did reactions instantly occur. Irving was quickly captivated and already at the table trying to get a date. Phineas backed up a step, surprised at the speed and fearful of the nerd. Ferb was rolling up his sleeves while Isabella picked up a large hammer as they started their way to him but even as Heinz had his ray-gun already out and was on his way to back off whatever sort of creep this guy was for hitting on HIS daughter, Phineas was already sick and tired of the whole hormonal stress and her mood-swings became Irving's worst enemy. With a scowl and a swift movement of her leg, Irving was found with a foot to his face, breaking his glasses as well as possibly his nose. Everyone stared in shock as Irving stumbled back with a howl of pain and Phineas swung her leg again making every boy in the backyard cringe to watch. Irving fell over, holding himself as he wallowed in his agony. Phineas only continued to hold her place and when he looked past the tears to her, he quickly began to back up.

"...beat it.", she simply said, causing the boy to run out in terror.

Phineas never picked a fight with people. Not on purpose. Not like this. And it certainly earned approval from the family and Isabella while Buford and Baljeet simply decided to stay their distance.

"Phineas, I have to admit. You have certainly gained my-", Ferb began before Phineas pushed his hand off her shoulder and went to a different part of the project.

"No offense Bro. Not right now.", she said, still steaming mad.

Isabella and Heinz, who were on their way to congratulate her, took a step-back instead and decided not to bother with it.

"...You go girlfriend!", Isabella cheered on as Phineas walked by, unable to resist.

"Thanks.", she said though her tone bore no gratification.

She got back to her work, more angry than ever, but began to notice something else. Giving a boy a good kick in the face, actually felt weirdly nice. Maybe it was a girl thing. Maybe Phineas was beginning to become more violent. After all...

"Ack! Perry the Platypus! What are you doing?!", Heinz exclaimed as the platypus jumped onto his back, encased him in a headlock, and began to noogy his head hard. "Ow!"

"Well I'm not punching you, but I gotta do something!", the platypus joked as he kept at it like an annoying, older brother.

"OFF!", Heinz threw off the platypus, but Perry still held onto his wrists, dragging the human down with him.

With some consideration on this note, Phineas opted for that to be the reason and continued her work. When the invention was done and gone away, no thanks to Heinz and Perry's fight, causing it to explode on the spot, Phineas had regained her composure and joined in with the laughter at Heinz's blown-back hairdo and soot-covered face. When Ferb, a little bit later after that, was getting ready for his date-night with Vanessa, paused as he walked by the living room as he saw Phineas, Candace, and Isabella, setting up for their own girly night. He watched a bit in silence as Isabella got the movie, Sabrina, sat up, and Phineas was being schooled about Candace's opinion of which nail polish would seem best and Ferb couldn't help but chuckle some and shake his head which, inevitably, caught their attentions.

"I don't think I will EVER get used to seeing this..", he simply said.

"Yeah, well bulk up, Bro.", Candace smiled some. "We're gonna make sure Phineas has a good time until she's back to normal."

"Alright alright alright. Just no...scary-romance stories.", he said, not really wishing to make Phineas relive the mall.

Phineas gave a small shudder and Candace reassured him so.

"Don't worry Ferb. We'll be- Wait... You told him?", she asked, turning to Phineas.

"Um... I...", Phineas began, running a hand through her hair nervously before hanging her head and giving a low and flat-out. "Yes."

"Ah. Don't worry about it.", Candace chuckled, giving her a nudge. "It isn't a big secret or anything."

Phineas shrugged but then noticed the movie that was playing as well as Candace and all three quickly rang into hysterics over it.

"Aah! Wait did she just-?!", Phineas squealed with a flabbergasted smile on her face.

"YES! Aah! Sabrina just totally said that to his brother!", Isabella giggled as Candace began to laugh.

As the trio continued, Ferb simply chuckled and shook his head, knowing he'd never understand how girls would be able to carry on a conversation and pay attention to a movie at the same time. Multitasking. Just another difference. Vanessa came by then, curious of the commotion and when she saw the movie, she chuckled and shared a smile and a kiss with her boyfriend.

"So, how about we go catch our own movie?", she offered.

"Yes. Please. 'Save me, Sabrina Fare.'", Ferb quoted as they started to head out, making Vanessa laugh.

"When did you memorize the movie?", she asked.

"When Candace had her own TV in her room."

The days passed by and so far no confrontation. A few spats here and there, but nothing beyond the usual busting attempts from Candace and fights between Perry and Heinz. Finally the day came when Phineas was finished and no one was happier to look back at the transformation ray than her.

"Alright. Ready, Phineas?", Ferb asked.

"Re-"

"WAIT!", Heinz interrupted, finally coming into the backyard, tripping over a rock while he was at it.

"Dad? What? What's wrong?", Phineas asked in surprise.

"Wait! Wait a minute!", he said, getting to his feet, catching his breath.

"...What?"

"I just.. Hang on..", he said, holding up a finger as he gasped for air.

Finally he looked up at Phineas, as if wanting to say something. Or burst into tears over the idea of losing a daughter and regaining his son. But with a bright flash of light and an exclamation to say "cheese", Phineas realized what had happened.

"HA! Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh! Oh that's gonna go in the album for sure!", Heinz laughed as he looked back down at the camera he had pulled out. "'Hey Phineas Jr. Wanna see your dad as a girl?' Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"DAD!", Phineas laughed as her cheeks turned pink. "You're such an idiot!"

"And I'm impatient!", Isabella laughed as she flipped the switch on the machine.

"Isa-", Phineas gasped before the bright light hit her.

When things died down finally, everyone uncovered their eyes and found Phineas just as she was before. A boy. Phineas looked down at his own body, looked back up with a smile and suddenly saw the sky as his head hit the dirt while Isabella continued to hug him and kiss his cheek.

"You don't how much I missed this!", she exclaimed in delight.

"Ah! Okay! Ow! Isa- Isabella!", Phineas chuckled as he tried to push himself back up.

"Knew it.", Heinz chuckled.

"Duh.", Buford joined in.

"Far too obvious.", Baljeet agreed.

"And thus sanity has been restored.", Ferb smiled.

"Yeah.", Candace gave a nod as Isabella and Phineas continued. "...Doesn't he have her bra?"

A few days afterwards, Isabella sat in her room. She had wanted to pick up a scrunchy to keep her hair back before getting back to work on the invention Phineas and Ferb had in store for the day. As she brushed back her hair, making sure it looked even in her bedroom mirror, she heard the front door close.

"Oh hey Phineas!", she called out. "I'm gonna be down in a minute!"

The only reply was the silence that pursued. Isabella became slightly confused and looked over her shoulder. Nothing was heard. Nothing was seen. Had her mind played a trick on her? Shrugging it off, thinking that was the case, she turned back to what she was doing, trying to find her brush again.

Suddenly she felt a hand grab the back of her shirt and she was pulled up against someone. A hand was slapped over her mouth as she let out a muffled scream.

"Shhhh...", the intruder's voice said, indicating it was a boy.

Suddenly the hand was removed from her mouth and she was turned around and found herself face to face with Phineas who only had a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"Hey Isabella!", he greeted.

"Ph...Phineas?", she said, slightly dumbfounded.

Phineas only laughed and confirmed he wasn't some stranger.

"You jerk!", she laughed, slapping the side of his face. "That's all you are! A jerk!"

"Ow! Alright! Alright! Seesh! Sorry!", Phineas laughed as he rubbed his face.

"You know, I would expect that after being a girl for a whole week, you'd learn something about us!", she giggled.

"You're right.", Phineas said, earning a curious look before pulling out a small bouquet of flowers. "I did."

She blinked at the flowers in surprise and then chuckled and took them with a smile.

"..Thanks.", she said, taking a sniff and then sighing contently. "I missed these sorts of things."

"I missed this.", Phineas said, stepping forward.

Before Isabella had time to react, Phineas pulled her closer and kissed her. Surprised only for a split second, Isabella kissed him back and smiled when they broke apart.

"Me too."

"I'm pretty sure it's the one thing males and females can agree on."

_**THE END!**_

* * *

_Yeah, alright. Lemme hear it. "THAT WAS CORNY!" BTW, the movie reference was "Sabrina". No. Not the teenage witch. (Does anyone still care about her anymore?) Anyways, yeah I made it a wrap-up ending, mainly because I lost adventure-ideas for Phineas as a girl. XD;;_

_Amber: Yeah we're kinda caught up in "Montenny", "The Inventor and The Explorer", and others we have yet to write. XD;;_

_Laura: Speaking of. When do you think I should start "Forgetmenot"? After "Montenny"?_

_Amber: And after I update "Nine and Nine"._

_Laura: Well it's just that... *Heads off continuing the conversation.*_

_...*Heinz pokes his head in, curious to see if the writers are still there.*_

_Heinz: ... *Ahem* GREETINGS dear readers! I'll cut to the chase. $10 a piece for the Phineas-is-a-girl picture. =D_

_Phineas: DAD! D/8_

_Heinz: Oh Phineas, you're such a Drama Queen. XD_


End file.
